ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: Dinosaurs Strike
"You are about to see a graphic scenario of a violent prehistoric battle. Viewer discretion is advised." Raven: Dinosaurs Strike is a 2004 TV Series about warriors researching about dinosaurs and watch them battling each other for dominance and territory across the 3 periods of the Mesozoic Era in a simulation, but the combined total of 16 episodes easily broke Series 2's record with a whopping 704 victims, 83% of which are the bad guys. The sequel to it is Raven: Combat of Giants. Cast * Emma Grace - Grema * John Varney - Varna * Kerry Aniston - Kenra * Aled Diamond - Dialed * Sonia Durkin - Kinia * Naeem Patel - Napat * Laura Hannah - Lauha * Ross Kall - Roska * Adam Ghadr - Ghada * Lara Oak - Oklar / Shego * Hayley Ishwood - Ishal * Carlos Ersan - Ersca * Harriet Skyaski - Skiha * Sammy Ash-Dyan - Dyasa * Kam Warner - Warka * Sophie Hughs - Huiso * Alyson Hannigan - Willow Rosenberg * Nicholas Brendon - Xander Harris * Anthony Stewart Head - Rupert Giles * Ben Fordham - Himself * Ted Robbins - Himself * Nicholas Castel Vanderburgh - Super Why * Zachary Bloch - Alpha Pig * Siera Florindo - Wonder Red * Tajja Isen - Princess Presto * Dr. Noah Kaufman - Himself * Brian Arnold - Himself * Isaac Caldiero - Himself * Dan Polizzi - Himself * Brandon Mears - Himself * Karson Voiles - Himself Episodes * Episode 1: Eoraptor vs. Herrerasaurus (May 30, 2004) * Episode 2: Dilophosaurus vs. Anchisaurus (June 6, 2004) * Episode 3: Megalosaurus vs. Camptosaurus (June 13, 2004) * Episode 4: Allosaurus vs. Stegosaurus (June 20, 2004) * Episode 5: Compsognathus vs. Archaeopteryx (June 27, 2004) * Episode 6: Gastonia vs. Utahraptor (July 4, 2004) * Episode 7: Iguanodon vs. Neovenator (July 11, 2004) * Episode 8: Deinonychus vs. Tenontosaurus (July 18, 2004) * Episode 9: Sauroposeidon vs. Acrocanthosaurus (July 25, 2004) * Episode 10: Spinosaurus vs. Carcharodontosaurus (August 1, 2004) * Episode 11: Troodon vs. Ankylosaurus (August 8, 2004) * Episode 12: Velociraptor vs. Protoceratops (August 15, 2004) * Episode 13: Gorgosaurus vs. Parasaurolophus (August 22, 2004) * Episode 14: Albertosaurus vs. Corythosaurus (August 29, 2004) * Episode 15: Tarchia vs. Tarbosaurus (September 5, 2004) * Episode 16: Tyrannosaurus Rex vs. Triceratops (September 12, 2004) Villain Defeat Count Featured Dinosaurs Triassic # Eoraptor (Witty Scavenger) # Herrerasaurus (Vicious Predator) Jurassic # Dilophosaurus (Vicious Predator) # Cryolophosaurus # Anchisaurus # Megalosaurus (Vicious Predator) # Camptosaurus # Allosaurus (Vicious Predator) # Stegosaurus (Mighty Tank) # Compsognathus (Witty Scavenger) # Archaeopteryx (Witty Scavenger) Cretaceous # Gastonia (Mighty Tank) # Utahraptor (Witty Scavenger) # Iguanodon # Neovenator (Vicious Predator) # Deinonychus (Witty Scavenger) # Tenontosaurus # Sauroposeidon (Long Neck) # Acrocanthosaurus (Ravenous Predator) # Spinosaurus (Vicious Predator) # Suchomimus # Carcharodontosaurus (Ravenous Predator) # Leaellynasaura # Muttaburrasaurus # Australovenator # Troodon (Witty Scavenger) # Ankylosaurus (Mighty Tank) # Velociraptor (Witty Scavenger) # Protoceratops (Horned Territorial) # Gorgosaurus (Ravenous Predator) # Parasaurolophus # Albertosaurus (Ravenous Predator) # Corythosaurus # Tarchia (Mighty Tank) # Tarbosaurus (Ravenous Predator) # Stygimoloch # Tyrannosaurus Rex (Ravenous Predator) # Triceratops (Horned Territorial) Soundtrack # Ice Age - Opening Travel Theme (1:15) # Holiday (2:31) # Kansas City (The Beatles) (2:40) # Come On Eileen (4:15) # Energy (2:36) # Cocky Want A Cracker (3:06) # Young At Heart (5:24) # Numb (3:07) # I Spy (2:19) # Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes (1:53) # Rain Rain (2:43) # Crocodile Rock (3:56) # Ice Age - Running From The Lava (2:28) # Girlfriend (3:35) # The Chase Instrumental (3:58) # I Can Go Anywhere (2:15) # Let's Groove (4:16) # Ice Age - Fight For Baby (5:47) # Always Look On The Bright Side of Life (3:50) # Warrior's Lullaby (1:15) * Total: 63:10 minutes Obstacles [[Kansas City|'Kansas City']] # Quintuple Steps # Mini Silk Slider (48 villain fails) # Paddle Boards (40 villain fails) # Tire Swing (33 villain fails) # Crank It Up (37 villain fails) # Warped Wall / Mega Wall # Salmon Ladder # Circle Slider # Grim Sweeper # Cargo Climb * Power Tower Cleveland # Quintuple Steps # Rolling Log (25 villain fails) # Spinning Bridge (13 villain fails) # Jump Hang (34 villain fails) # Cycle Road (35 villain fails) # Warped Wall Results (Kansas City Qualifying) Power Tower Result Results (Kansas City Finals) Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Dinosaur Movies Category:TV Series Category:2004 Category:Raven: Dinosaurs Strike